Solve the equation. $ 18 = n - 18$ $n=$
Answer: Add $18$ to both sides: 18 + 18 18 + 18 = = n n − 18 + 18 \begin{eqnarray} 18 &=& n &- 18 \\ \\ {+18} && &{+18} \\\\ 18 {+ 18} &=& n \end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ n = 36$